THE ReWrites
by azeren9977
Summary: Part 1 - Mewtwo vs Mew. Chapter 1 - Waking Up.   Basically a re-written version of the Pokemon movies. It can also be found on DeviantArt.
1. Waking Up

_Uh. . ._

Bubbles rose around him. A strange fluid rippled through the enclosed space, its coldness silently embracing him. Muffled sounds outside floated by, meaningless but yet highly intriguing in their source and purpose.

_Where. . . where is this place. . ._

Darkness melted away from his world as his violet eyes slowly opened. He viewed a blurred scene through an orange-tinted liquid, his eyes not fully opened. Pale figures lingered outside; where they ghosts? Or some unknown creatures of an alien world?

_What is this? What am I doing here? What am I? What are those things?_

Questions arose furiously in the being's mind. An angry, blue power enveloped his body and the world of orange water shattered.

. . .

The researchers turned, shocked at the sudden noise. Then, their shock turned to surprise. The being, the cloned one, Mewtwo, had finally awakened. As the orange liquid streamed from the broken cloning tube, the being sat up, its dark violet eyes regarding each person with a silent, observant gaze.

. . .

These were no ghosts. They were odd creatures, creatures that were cloaked mostly in white. But what where they here for? And what did they want with him?

The creatures were talking amongst each other. Mewtwo could make out what they were saying, the strange beings were complimenting each other on some sort of success. But what sort of success?

'You. . . who are you?' Mewtwo spoke.

'We are the ones who brought you here,' one of the creatures said, 'you are the success of our experiment.'

_Experiment? Is this all I am here for? Just. . . some. . . meaningless. . ._

Mewtwo sensed other tubes nearby and shattered them, hoping to find other beings. Instead, he only found the same strange, orange liquid that had encased him inside his tube. Confused and angered, Mewtwo expanded his mind into the place and found strange things: tubes, wires, metal, etc. He disregarded their function and destroyed them all, mercilessly tearing, ripping, and shredding. Explosions rocked the island where the metal building was placed and smoke rose in a pillar from the rubble.

Several moments later, Mewtwo had reduced the place to a burning ruin. He stepped down from what was left of his tube and turned, letting his eyes rest on the cylindrical structure. In disgust, he waved a hand, slashing the thing with a rend of mind energy, and the cylinder shattered. Mewtwo turned away and started toward the edge of the island.

He looked out across the field of ruin and saw a vast expanse of blue. A dark plane of sapphire expanded outwards below the great blue of the sky. Mewtwo stepped over to the dark, blue thing and ran his hand through it. He immediately withdrew his hand, for the water was even colder than the orange liquid he slept in for however long he had slept.

Mewtwo turned again and what he saw nearly stopped his heart. One of the pale creatures he had seen was trapped under several slabs of fallen metal. Something red pooled out around the thing and some of the red was on the metal that crushed the strange creature. Mewtwo stepped closer to investigate and gently nudged the thing. It did not move. Fear ate at his heart and he nudged the thing again. But still, the creature remained silent and unmoving.

His heart was now beating rapidly. Despair and confusion swirled in his eyes and anger festered in his mind. He looked in to the dissipating memories of the fallen creatures to find out more about this world.

The giant blue thing was the ocean. Water from the sky fell down to the earth sometimes. The creatures he had killed were humans. They were trying to create the most powerful Pokémon in the world by cloning something called DNA from a creature called Mew. They, apparently, had succeeded.

Mewtwo sighed and stepped away from the ruin. He was in this world merely because of what these humans wanted. Now, he had killed them and he had nowhere to go. Mewtwo sat down on the dusty grass, his tail twitching in slight irritation.

'Well, well, well. What have we here?' A voice sounded behind Mewtwo. He turned to see a dark, shadowy figure standing behind him. A narrow plume of white billowed out from the creature's head and a collar of red surrounded its neck. A single blue eye stared at him, and the pupil, unlike most creatures, was white.

_Who are you?_ Mewtwo asked, his voice sounding from his mind.

'I am Darkrai. Ruler of the Shadows.' Darkrai answered.

_What do you want?_

'I have come to tell you something. These wretched humans have dragged you out into the world for their own selfish pleasures.' Darkrai noticed Mewtwo gazing at the dead researcher with silent guilt.

'Do not mind them. They deserved it,' Darkrai said, his voice bitter, 'you should come with me. Together, we shall teach these pathetic _vermin_ their true, rightful place in this world. What do you say, Mewtwo?'

Mewtwo was silent. He did not think that it would be right for there to be more bloodshed just because his existence came for the selfishness of others. He was alive, and that was a good thing. Someone had told him that, but why couldn't he remember who?

_Darkrai. . . are you sure. . . we should do this?_

'To not act. . . would be the wrong thing,' Darkrai sneered at the dead creature, 'come with me. We shall lay waste to these foolish creatures.'

Mewtwo thought for another moment. He glanced at he dead human again and his mind repulsed at the frail weakness of the odd, out-of-place creatures.

_Alright._

'Eh? You will. . . ?' Darkrai eyed Mewtwo suspiciously, unsure whether or not the being had made up his mind.

_I will go with you._

'Excellent!' Darkrai exclaimed, 'follow me. I am going to show you your new home.'

Mewtwo nodded slowly and got up.

_Maybe what this Darkrai person is going to do is the right thing. After all, these creatures are so pathetically weak. Why not put them out of their misery for them?_

Darkrai morphed into a shadow and floated through the surface of the ocean. Mewtwo stepped to the edge of the island, uncertain of what to do.

'Fly, Mewtwo,' Darkrai called, his voice disembodied, 'use your powers. Do you not here them? They call out to you. . .'

Mewtwo nodded and summoned his mind energy, and he flew over the surface of the ocean. Darkrai then continued flowing across the ocean, and this time, Mewtwo followed with a sure, steady pace.

Some distance behind the two, the tiny figure of a long-tailed, pink cat bobbed up and down above the ruins. Its bright, blue eyes watched the two go and after several seconds of watching, it flew away, disappearing into the sky.


	2. Why He Is

'Here we are.' Darkrai stopped at a dark patch on the ocean surface. Mewtwo looked around him quizzically, for there was no sign of land or any sort of island.

_Where?_

'Oh, sorry. . . please wait a moment.' Darkrai said, apologetically. He placed his hand onto water's surface where the ocean suddenly turned dark. A swirl of shadowy substance opened up, dark energy crackling around the edge of the enigmatic portal.

'In here. Come.' Darkrai beckoned to Mewtwo and floated inside. Mewtwo eyed the portal with relative unease; an odd Aura emanated from the portal that made him nervous.

'Well? What are you waiting for? Come in!' Darkrai's voice came from inside the portal. Mewtwo shrugged and entered.

Inside, he found an even stranger world. Columns of earth rose endlessly upwards and downwards, portions of the rock pillars expanding outwards in platform-like structures. Grass, trees, and bushes grew on these portions of the rock and inside some of the pillars were tunnels. Other than the eerie feeling of an unseen presence, the world seemed uninhabited.

'Here.' Darkrai led Mewtwo to one of the tunnels. He knocked the wall several times and waited patiently.

'Darkrai? Is that you?' A voice.

'Of course it is,' Darkrai grumbled, 'who else would come here besides. . . _him_?'

_Him? Who is him?_ Mewtwo wondered to himself. A bluish being floated out the tunnel. Her head had a crescent-shaped crest and pink, lace-like crescents flowed off her back and paws. A strip of yellow ran from her face down the length of her belly. Her eyes were a dark pink.

'Cresselia,' Darkrai greeted the being, 'this is Mewtwo. Mewtwo? This is Cresselia. She. . . is an expert with healing and light-related magic.'

'Mewtwo, huh?' Cresselia snorted, 'I heard he was the being the humans created.'

'He may have been brought onto this earth by artificial methods,' Darkrai said, 'but he has power that far surpasses anything the humans can come up with.'

'Oh, really,' Cresselia said, clearly unimpressed, 'well, we shall certainly see about that.'

_Darkrai._

'Yes?' Darkrai turned.

_What is your reason for hating the humans? And what do you intend to do?_

Darkrai and Cresselia exchanged glances. Cresselia rolled her eyes and Darkrai sighed.

'Well. . . you could say that I was badly mistreated. The humans have no right to exist,' Darkrai growled, 'and what I intend to do. . . well, you will find that out later.'

_What do you need me for?_

'For. . . helping me find certain objects. There are, eh. . . these. . . how to call them, plates?' Darkrai shrugged. Cresselia snickered and earned a sharp glare from Darkrai.

_Plates?_

'Yes, and not just any normal dinner plate, Mewtwo. The Shards of the Alpha One,' Darkrai explained, 'the humans believe that the plates belong to the Alpha One and that he is the original bearer of the Shards. Humph. What fools.' Darkrai crossed his arms in irritation.

_Where they wrong?_

'Of course. I was the bearer before the Alpha One, but this stupid deer freak. . . took all the glory. Humans then somehow came up with the twisted story that I stole the Shards from the Alpha One, causing him to fall into a deep slumber.'

_I see. . . and who is this Alpha One?_

'The third being to come into the world. I was the first.' Darkrai declared, a hint of pride in his voice.

_Oh. Who was second?_

'Second? Why, the being who lives here. . .'

'YOU!' The voice bellowed outwards, reverberating throughout the world, the single word stretching out for several long seconds.

'He doesn't sound too happy now.' Cresselia bluntly stated.

'Quick! Inside!' Darkrai yanked Mewtwo in the tunnel and the three Pokémon quickly reached the deepest room in the tunnel. Outside, a shadowy being lurked, its bloody eyes glowing with fury.

'WHERE ARE YOU, DARK ONE? SHOW YOURSELF!' It roared.

_What does he want?_ Mewtwo asked, his telepathy hushed.

'Same as a lot of humans,' Darkai casually stated, 'he wants me gone.'

'COME OUT HERE, COWARD!'

_Darkrai, I don't understand. . . this is all. . . confusing. . ._ Mewtwo slumped to the ground, bewildered and slightly vexed by the series of events that had just occurred. Darkrai turned towards him, his azure eye gleaming.

'It's as I said,' he grumbled, 'you will find out later.' Outside, the angry being screeched and roared, its wings smashing on top of the earthen column that contained its targets.

'Oh, stop it Gawain.' A feminine voice sounded and the clamor outside stopped.

'Guinevere!'

'Gawain, it's alright. Darkrai. . . even if he's in there, he's not doing anything to harm the Shadow World. Leave him be. . . please, Gawain.'

'Oh, alright.' Both beings left, the wind from their wings making loud whooshing noises outside.

_Is it over?_ Mewtwo asked, after a moment of silence.

'Yeah. Apparently,' Darkrai said, 'and anyways. . . we already have a couple of my missing Shards: Spirit and Darkness.'

_Where are the others?_

'A being called Mew bears the Mind Plate. I want to go after her first and then we go for Water, Flight, Ice, Fire, and Lightning. After that. . . well, let's not get too ahead of ourselves, shall we?'

_Alright. Where is Mew?_

'All over the place,' Cresselia answered, 'but I know how to track him down.'

'Good. Now, Cresselia. . . you know what to do.' Darkrai said.

'Yes. I will see you. . . later.' Cresselia nodded and her form melted away.

_What happened to her? Is she. . . ?_

'Relax,' Darkrai waved off Mewtwo's concern, 'it's her way of travel. She's fine.'

_Alright. . . so, now what?_

'You follow me.'

Mewtwo shrugged and followed the Darkrai out the tunnel and through a similar portal that he made out on the ocean. As he floated, a tiny voice sounded from inside his head.

_Mewtwo. . . don't do this. . . _

Huh?

Please. . . don't do this. . . Mewtwo. . ./i

'Hey! Mewtwo!' Darkrai's call shattered the tiny voice.

_Oh. . . sorry._

'Come along, now. We do not have much time.'


	3. The Cat and the Moon

Night. Even with the darkness, the human city was ablaze with artificial light. The gold glow illuminated the inky, black sky above the hulking structures of the metallic structures. Many were asleep but some remained, their work not yet completed.

Mewtwo and Darkrai stood atop one of the buildings. The darkness of the night shielded them from view and the sheer height of the building guaranteed that any human that walked the streets below would have little chance of catching a glimpse of the two Pokémon. Despite the slim chance of being seen, Darkrai still got Mewtwo to wear a cloak since his skin tone was light and easily seen even in the dark.

'So here's the plan,' Darkrai said, 'Mew. . . he may seem all soft and cuddly, but don't be fooled. He is as tough and intelligent as one of those greater humans.'

_Some humans are great?_

'Greater than the rest, but still hopelessly inferior to us Pokémon.' Darkrai stated gruffly.

_Alright. So what do we do?_

'Mew is a master of escape and wields great power. However. . . like many who use the power of mind energy, he is weak to those of us who use darkness and the energy of the spirits,' Darkrai explained, 'Mew will at first, try to escape. That's where Cresselia will come in. She is going to lure Mew out and disable his ability that allows his easy escape. Then, we are to attack out of the dark and with Cresselia, take Mew down. Then, we'll take the Mind plate that he's carrying.'

_So do we go now?_ Mewtwo asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

'No. Cresselia knows long-distance telepathy. She's going to notify us after midnight tonight.' Mewtwo expanded his mind and looked around. He saw a clock and read the time: 11:58 PM. He withdrew is mind from his surroundings.

_We don't have much time left._ Mewtwo stated bluntly.

'Yeah. Here is the fastest way of getting quickly to wherever Cresselia may find that Mew. It's during the night. . . and the farther away from the human lights we are, the easier it is to use the shadows to travel.'

_You can use shadows to travel?_

'Well, you've seen me do it,' Darkrai said, 'I can turn into a shadow and travel through substances. I can't do it now in this form but during the night. . . I gain ghost-like abilities. And I can temporarily give these abilities to a couple other beings.' Silence. The air flowed around the two Pokémon and Mewtwo hunkered down inside his cloak. Mew. Its name rang a bell in his head.

_Darkrai._

'Yeah?'

_Mew. . . his name is like mine but my name has a 'two'. Why is that?_

'Those humans. . . remember the human that said he brought you into this world?'

_Yes. What does he have to do with this?_

'The humans used a part of Mew, a single hair, to create you.'

_How? That's not possible! Just one hair?_

'The humans can make the impossible seem possible. There were others but they did not survive the process.' Anger boiled into Mewtwo as he thought of the other tubes he had smashed. Why were the humans so indifferent to the fact that lives were lost in the process of them accomplishing their goal? Beside him, Darkrai sighed.

'It shows you how humans are greedy and selfish, Mewtwo,' he said, 'They only care about their own success. . . they don't care what happens, even if somebody dies. I bet they wouldn't care if their own kind died.' Mewtwo lowered his head and gazed down the side of the building. Why were the humans this way? Couldn't they be kinder and more caring to others?

Darkrai tapped Mewtwo on the shoulder, his single eye gleaming.

_Darkrai?_

'Come on, Mewtwo. Cresselia calls. Give me your hand.'

_My. . . hand?_ Mewtwo extended his arm with uncertainty. Darkrai grasped his hand and without warning, he felt a cold rush through his mind. Mewtwo felt himself being dragged through darkness and various objects, their sharp edges and sides passing harmlessly through him. After a couple seconds of terrified, blind flight, Mewtwo emerged from the shadowy world, with Darkrai still clutching his arm. The two had landed in a forested area and trees surrounded the duo.

_What. . . ?_ Darkrai held up a claw near Mewtwo's face.

'Shush, now. Do you sense him?' Darkrai motioned towards a tree and pulled Mewtwo near it. Mewtwo gently let his mind wander through the forest and not long later, he found two beings: Cresselia and Mew.

As Darkrai had said, Mew did not, at all, appear very intimidating. He was a cat-like Pokémon with an extremely long tail that ended in a flattened ellipse. His arms were relatively short compared to his long, rabbit feet and he only had three, triangular fingers.

Added to his weak appearance, Mew and Cresselia were holding a child-like conversation about bubbles, which intrigued Mewtwo. How could the hair of an innocent little creature like this bring about a destructive being like him? It did not make much sense. Mewtwo edged around the tree but was held back by Darkrai.

'Not yet, Mewtwo. We're almost there, though. When he gets to the tree, jump him.' Darkrai hissed. Mewtwo nodded, his eyes glinting in the shadowy forest.

Cresselia and Mew gradually edged closer to the tree. As the two got closer, their voices became clearer.

'Really, in a bubble.' Cresselia said, with slight impression in her voice.

'Yep,' Mew nodded proudly, 'I came from a bubble. Isn't that cool? A bubble from the bottom of a lake. There must be more of me there or something. And you know what. . . we can make bubbles out of mind energy. They're very fun, you can bounce on them and play and sleep. . .'

'I've had enough of that squirt,' Darkrai muttered, 'come on, Mewtwo. On three. . . one. . . two. . . three, GO!'

Darkrai and Mewtwo burst out from behind the tree at the same time. Cresselia had already noticed their presence and sensibly floated backwards. Mew squealed in terror and was pinned to the ground by Darkrai.

'Cresselia, dear!' Darkrai called. Cresselia rolled her eyes.

'Mind Prison!' She called, and a cage of pink energy surrounded Mew. It tightened and disappeared.

'Flash!' Mew cried.

'Don't look!' Darkrai bellowed, covering his eye with his arm. Mewtwo looked away and squeezed his eyes shut just as a bright flash tore through the darkness of the forest. After several seconds, Mewtwo opened his eyes and noticed Mew attempting to leave. No matter how many times he tried, every time he threw himself away from Darkrai, a pink barrier would appear in front of him, stopping his efforts.

'Ha, ha! Gotcha now, Pink Pipsqueak.' Darkrai taunted.

'Shut up!' Mew growled, 'Mega Punch!' Mew's fist glowed and he rushed at Darkrai with a glowing sphere of pale, whitish energy. Instead of trying to evade or dodge the attack, Darkrai enveloped his hand in shadowy energy.

'Shadow Punch!' Darkrai countered the Mega Punch and at the same time, yelled, 'Shadow Claw!' He raked at Mew with claws of ghostly energy, sending Mew flying backwards. He slammed into a tree and slumped to the ground, three deep gashes on his chest and belly. Blood oozed onto the ground, staining the grass an odd, dark color.

'Finish him off, Mewtwo!' Darkrai crowed, 'show us your power!'

_Shadow Ball!_ Mewtwo formed a sphere of shadowy energy and was about to fling it at Mew when Cresselia crashed head-on into him.

'Zen Head-butt!' She yelled, 'Fleeting Light!' A brief flash lit the forest, temporarily blinding both Darkrai and Mewtwo. But when the dark spots faded from their vision, Cresselia and Mew had disappeared. What was left of the two was the dark splotch of blood on the grassy ground.

'Damn her!' Darkrai slammed his fist into a tree, 'we were so close.'

_Did you know about this?_

'No. Which is surprising since I'm usually good at figuring out what people are up to,' Darkrai sighed heavily, 'but there's nothing else that we can do about it. Come on, Mewtwo. Let's get back to the tunnel in the Shadow World before anyone wakes up to investigate the noise.'


End file.
